


My safe place

by kihoandjackbumshipper



Series: My Markson drabbles [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoandjackbumshipper/pseuds/kihoandjackbumshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody makes him feel better than his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My safe place

**Author's Note:**

> (Crossposted on AFF with the same title but under the author NyMVPOnsonnie ;))

Jackson had been sleeping like three hours when the feeling of someone staring on his direction woke him up.

—Mark?

His voice sounded a little bit rough, so he coughed to make it clear.

—Oh. Sorry, I didn’t-

—Are you ok? —the scare was pretty obvious in the other's voice so the younger couldn’t stop but sat down while getting used to the darkness in the room.

—Ye-yeah.

—Come here, honey.

He didn’t have to wait so much for his boyfriend to join him on bed.

—Do you wanna talk about it?

Mark was glad the blonde couldn’t see him pouting, so he only shook his head trying to avoid the questions.

—It’s nothing, really.

—Really?

—Yes.

And it wasn’t. No when he was between Jackson’s arms, with his back against his warm and strong chest, the best place —in his opinion— to feel safe.

—You know I’d never laugh at you, right?

—Right.

Soon Mark yawned, tired and now feeling so much better than before.

—Good night, babe. Dream about me.

—Always.

Jackson could lie to everyone but deep inside he knew he would do everything for his lover.

—Me too —he whispered, going back to sleep with the boy of his dreams right by his side.


End file.
